Sindrome
by Srita. Inutilidad
Summary: Todos quieren asesinarte, tomas medidas, un cuchillo...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "**Total Drama" NO** me pertenecen, si no a**Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Síndrome<strong>

**Síndrome**, según su definición en el diccionario este se refiere a una agrupación de síntomas basada en su frecuente coocurrencia, que puede sugerir una patogenia, **una evolución **o unos **antecedentes familiares. Fuente: Diccionario de Psicología.**

**Síntomas**

**Sonidos secos**, como si estuvieran siguiéndote; si dabas un paso _el _también lo daba. No te dejaba solo, te seguía donde fueras. **_Primer síntoma._**

**Escuchas voces_, _**sabes que esta ahi, pero no puedes verlo, si tratas de ignorarlo _el_ alzara mas su voz hasta que lo escuches...**_Segundo Síntoma._**

**Alucinaciones_, _**Crees te siguen, no puedes escapar y siempre entre todas aquellas multitudes ves a una persona que te observa con una sonrisa mas que les digas a tus amigos que te sigue, que este ahi, ellos simplemente no te creen. Le desconoces y por naturaleza le tienes miedo a lo que desconoces**_. Tercer Síntoma_**

**En Tu Contra, **todos quieren asesinarte, tomas medidas, un cuchillo...lo clavas en el pecho de tu mejor amigo, casi hermano, después en su cabeza y observas detenidamente como sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas, una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, lo disfrutas, lentamente lames tus labios cubiertos de la sangre de Geoff.

Te diriges a la casa de tu novia, te recibe con una sonrisa que se deforma al verte cubierto de sangre, tu le sonríes, pero le asustas y retrocede, le dices que no tenga miedo, no funciono sus ojos lo demostraban...no tienes opción. El cuchillo escondido detrás de tu espalda, con paso lento te diriges hacia ella. Gwen permanece inmóvil temblando de miedo, aprovechas de eso y lo entierras en el hombro derecho; su cara retorciéndose por el dolor, te divierte esa expresión y te ríes viéndola llorar, sacas el cuchillo de su frágil cuerpo y lo diriges a su estomago, escupe una gran cantidad de sangre y cae de rodillas sosteniéndose el vientre, finalmente sucumbe en el suelo gritando del dolor. Te marchas cerrando la puerta detrás de ti dejándola sola, llorando, en el suelo muriendo a cada minuto. Caminas como si nada hubiera pasado con sangre salpicada en toda tu persona, mostrando tu horripilante sonrisa. **_Cuarto Síntoma_**

**Larvas, **Una comezón de infierno te comienza a dar en el cuello, sientes como si algo se arrastrara debajo de tu piel, tus uñas empiezan a teñirse de rojo mientras rascas tu cuello desesperadamente, pero lo que tu ves no es sangre...Son larvas de color provoca pánico, asco e intentas eliminarlas pero solo surgen mas y mas a medida que sigues enterrando tus uñas sobre aquellas arterias que nadie debería tocar, caes al suelo y sigues queriendo eliminarlas, tu cuerpo se debilita sintiendo como las larvas se esconde debajo de tu piel arrastrándose, escondiéndose. Te van a matar lo sabes y recuerdas el cuchillo que no esta muy lejos de donde estas, te levantas aun con el dolor sofocándote en cada poro, lo sostienes a la altura de la cabeza tragas de tu propia saliva y el cuchillo entra en tu cráneo;Sientes un dolor tan agudo y tu sangre cae sin control, sin mas caes al suelo. No sientes nada, no hay mas dolor, solo culpa, pero ya no importa sabes que has muerto. **Quinto Y Ultimo Síntoma.**

**6 de Junio, Año 2010 Informe De La Policía, Alberta-Canadá. Caso Trent.**

_En una Zona residencial de Alberta Canadá, se encontró alrededor de las 1:08 A.M el cuerpo sin vida de un joven de 16 años a quien solo pudimos identificar como Trent, no lleva un documento oficial consigo, solo una mochila, una libreta con su nombre y un cuchillo de uso común. _

_Sospechamos que es el perpetrador del doble homicidio de Geoffrey y Gwendolyn, aparentemente muy cercanos a este. El sospechoso huyo de la escena del crimen y termino suicidándose a unos 5 kilómetros de lo sucedido._

_A primera vista el cuerpo parece a ver sufrido cortes por parte del mismo principalmente en la zona del cuello. No había indicios de uso de droga. Al investigar mas a fondo, su familia parecía tener un historial de sucesos parecidos al caso del joven Trent. No sabemos con exactitud, tal vez una enfermedad solo dada en esta familia, un síndrome seria la palabra, pero sin saber acerca de lo que realmente sucedido cerramos el caso, impidiendo que llegara a oídos de terceros._

* * *

><p>Bueno esta historia ya la había subido con el nombre de "Cuando Las Cigarra Lloran" y descrita de otra manera pero esta me ha gustado mucho mas que la anterior xP. Espero que ha ustedes igual les haya gustado nwn.<p>

**_Gracias por leer._**

**Inspiración: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni**

**Momo Uchiha Fowl**


End file.
